A New Beginning
by The Heart's Desires
Summary: "…come away with me," X responded, a bit breathless. "We could give up our lives as villain and hero for a new beginning—our new beginning." SEQUEL IS NOW UP


**A/N: This was originally written to be published for the New Year for "a new beginning" but I guess my birthday is good too. ^.^**

**This is my first Teen Titan Fanfic so please give it a chance. And enjoy! :]**

**~~~~~(o)~~~~~**

"You're not getting away that easily, X!"

Robin whipped out his bo-staff and rushed forward toward the masked thief. The constant 'clicking' of the staff and the thief's X-shaped weapons could be heard throughout the warehouse. Seeing an opening in Robin's attacks, Red X launched a few X's toward Robin. One of them hit the hero square in the face. Robin flew back a few feet away and fell with a loud "omph."

"Tsk, tsk little bird. Been only two years since you've last seen me and it seems that you've lost your game," X spoke. He slowly made his way toward Robin and placed his foot on the titan's chest. Leaning close, he said with mock sarcasm, "I'm disappointed."

"Don't be; it seems that two years have also made you forgetful, X."

Red X's eyes widened behind his mask as black magic tackled him from behind. Recovering fast in mid-air before he crashed into the wall, the thief did a flip and landed gracefully on the floor.

"You forgot about us."

X looked up and hovering above him was the dark sorceress Raven with eyes glowing white. Lavender strands of hair peeked through her hood and surrounded her scowl. To Raven's right, the Tamaranian beauty Starfire posed with her green starbolts bright and ready. Down below, a green cheetah ran in and stopped with an abrupt screech as the half-mechanical man Cyborg helped Robin up to his feet.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled.

Starfire flew forward first, flinging her starbolts at the thief. "You shall pay for your wrong doings!" She yelled. X did a couple of back flips and swiftly dodged all of her starbolts. Spotting an opening, X threw two sticky red X's toward the rapidly closing female hero. Starfire immediately halted mid-flight and barely dodged the small red X. Too distracted with dodging the first red X, she didn't see the second one tagging close behind. The alien beauty screamed as the second sticky X wrapped around her body. X watched as her body landed ungracefully onto the floor.

X smirked. "One down, four more to go."

Beastboy shifted into a rhino and ran toward Red X as Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. Dodging Beastboy's attack, Red X made his way toward Cyborg with Beastboy not far behind on his tail. Red X, after giving a two fingered salute, transported away just as Cyborg blasted his cannon, knocking Beastboy into a wall not far away. Shifting back to his human form, Beastboy shook his head off of any debris and glared at his half-mechanical friend.

"Dude! Shoot him! Not me!" Red X shot a sticky X towards Beastboy to stick him to a wall. "Dude! Not cool!"

"Sorry BB!" Cyborg shot a few blue blasts at Red X but the thief dodged all of them. "I'm working on it!"

"Okay, it's been fun but I think it's time to shut you down."

"Oh no, don't you think you're gonna touch my circuits!" Cyborg yelled as he continued his blasts.

While dodging one of Cyborg's blast, Red X threw an X to short circuit Cyborg's machine part of the body. Cyborg's machine parts lost its luster blue and were replaced by a dull grey. Cyborg then fell to the floor with a loud "thud."

Soon after Cyborg fell, Robin came in with a flying kick toward his enemy. Not expecting the quick attack, Red X staggered backwards but quickly recomposed himself. "Nice hit kid, but you can't possibly beat me."

A flurry of fists and kicks were thrown as the two teens battled it out. At one point in the battle, X tripped Robin and shot a sticky X at the leader so he would stick to the floor. "You've gotten sloppy kid." Robin growled as he struggled with the sticky red glob of an X.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black magic tackled Red X from the side and pushed him back. Raven hovered over X with two balls of black energy at her side.

"Oh Sunshine, don't think I've forgotten about you. I'm just saving the best for last."

Raven growled and attacked with her dark magic. X threw a few explosives and she quickly put up a shield to block them. However, the impact of the explosion was too strong and pushed Raven a few feet back so that she landed on behind. As the smoke cleared, Raven saw Red X disappear. Frowning, Raven began to stand up but was immediately tackled from behind. The heroine shut her eyes to brace for the impact of the concrete floor. But, it never came. A strong hand held the bottom of her head steady as her hood slowly slipped off. Amethyst eyes fill with confusion and surprise stared at the eye holes of her assailant on top of her.

"Sunshine, you shouldn't hide your beautiful face behind that hood of yours." Pink tinged Raven's face as she struggled to composed a stoic face. X's gloved hand gently pushed Raven's face toward his own. He leaned in close and Raven took in his earthy scent.

"Then again, if anyone knew how beautiful you were, I would get jealous," X whispered. He ran his gloved fingers through Raven's long purple hair, watching as the hair fell away from his fingers. His other hand, however, lightly moved up and down Raven's waist. She gasped.

Smirking, he stood up and sprinted backwards.

"Until next time, Beautiful." With a wink, he clicked the transporter on his belt and disappeared without a trace.

Raven blinked. She stared at the spot where the thief had disappeared. Feeling something poking her side, Raven glanced toward her right and an amethyst jeweled necklace sparkled knowingly back at her.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

"It just doesn't add up! Why would he make the effort to steal the necklace, fight with us and leave it behind? It doesn't make sense!" Robin growled as he slammed his fists on the computer.

"Perhaps he is doing the messing of our brains," Starfire offered gently.

"Messing with our minds, Star. Dude! He messed up my do, again!" Beastboy wailed as he tangled his hands in his red sticky hair, "At this rate, I'm gonna be bald by the time I reach 30!"

"He didn't steal anything, and no one got hurt. Just let it go, Robin," came Raven's monotone voice. She entered the room with a mug of hot herbal tea.

"Let it go? Raven, this thief might be part of a bigger scheme! Or worse, he might be working for Slade!"

"You and your Slade obsession, give it a rest. The world won't end if you don't analyze every crime that happens in Jump." Robin growled and clenched his fists.

"Well _excuse me_ for trying to keep the city safe."

"You _need_ to take a break. You're practically working yourself to death," Raven calmly replied.

"I would be if you weren't too busy fraternizing with the enemy! What are you planning with him?"

Raven frowned and glared at her leader. In the next room, a window cracked. "I'm going to mediate," she spat through clenched teeth. With a wave of her cape, she was gone.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

"Friend Robin, you must not be too hard on Friend Raven," Starfire walked forward and placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. "She was as surprised as we were when Red X touched her."

"Yeah man," Cyborg added. "Ohhh, when I get my hand on that guy, he's gonna get it for feeling her up!"

Robin turned his head away from the alien's sad gaze. "I guess you're right Star," He sighed. "I think I have been working too hard. I'll go apologize to Raven now. "

"Oh glorious!" Starfire grinned and clasped her hands together. "After you and Friend Raven have done the making up, we shall feast on the pudding of friendship!"

All three boys scrunched up their faces and looked at each other.

"That's really nice of you Star, but-"

"You don't have—"

" Eh, dudes? She's gone," Beastboy said. He pointed his thumb at the direction the alien had gone.

"Right. Well, you guys deal with Star, I need to find Raven," Robin said while making his way out the door.

"Sure thing, man."

"Good luck dude."

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

_Peace, Raven, peace. _

Having reached the rooftop, Raven glided toward the ledge and got into lotus position. She placed her mug down next to her. Then she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her respective knee.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos; Azarath Metrion—"

"Hello Sunshine."

Opening her eyes, Raven stared back at the one and only notorious Red X sitting directly in front of her.

Surprised, Raven stumbled backward. Glass could be heard shattering nearby.

"Aw Rae!" Beastboy cried.

Raven knitted her brows and glared at the thief. She positioned herself to fight with eyes glowing dangerously bright.

"What do you want X?"

"Woah, Sunshine," X raised his hands up, palms forward facing Raven, "I don't want to fight. I just want to…talk."

Raven allowed her eyes to revert back to normal and her body to relax.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is," Red X walked forward so that he was once again mask to face with Raven. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up slightly. "Why is a doll like you fighting for good?"

"Why is a scum like you fighting for evil?" Raven scoffed back.

"You wound me, love." X placed a gloved hand right on his chest to emphasize his point. "I'm not evil doll; I just choose not to play hero." X leaned in closer and Raven could feel his warm breath near her ear, sending shivers to her spine. "Anyways, chicks dig bad boys. Don't you?"

Raven opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out as X suddenly planted butterfly kisses up and down her neck. X took in her scent of lavender and vanilla; trying to instill the scent into his mind. Raven moaned and she felt him smirk against her neck.

X pushed her body close to his as he continued his attack. Muscular arms were wrapped securely around her waist as Raven's arms were wrapped loosely around his neck.

Raven gasped when X bit into her flesh. Suddenly, Raven felt something soft and wet repeatedly run over the bitten part of her skin. She cranked her neck to give him more access. X softly trailed his lips upward across her cheek; then, he gave a passionate kiss on her lips.

"C-c-crackkk…BOOM!"

"Aw, Rae! Not our new TV! How am I supposed to beat the new high score now?"

Hearing Beastboy's wails, Raven shoved Red X away with her magic. X quickly pulled down his mask. "We…I…," Raven panted. "…you should go."

"…come away with me," X responded, a bit breathless. "We could give up our lives as villain and hero for a new beginning—our new beginning."

"I…" Red X extended his hand for Raven to take.

"Raven?" Raven swiftly turned around to face the person who had called her name.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were mediating and here I see you standing by yourself."

Raven turned around again, and it seemed Red X had disappeared again. "I…was just about to go in. I just need to get my mug."

Reaching forward for her empty cup, Raven spotted a small piece of paper underneath it. Pulling it out, she silently read it to herself.

_My offer still stands. _

_X_

Smiling, Raven hid the note within her cloak and followed the Boy Wonder inside.

**A/N: Woot! My first Teen Titans fanfic! And I got it out on my birthday at 1:17 am! Haha, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. **

**I also wasn't able to read over it so please excuse the grammar mistakes, etc. **

**Please review! It'll make a good birthday present for me. ;]**


End file.
